1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating method, and particularly a method for fabricating a mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masks are required elements in, for example, semiconductor manufacturing processes. Conventionally, a mask is obtained through writing on a mask substrate utilizing an E-beam (electron beam) or laser tool. Recently, it usually needs 20 to 50 hours of writing to complete a mask, since the auxiliary patterns for OPC (optical proximity correction) are getting complicated and the design data or fracture mask data amount is getting huge. Furthermore, the yield to produce a mask is often low. The yield of production usually depends on the control of sensibility to defect, writing mistake, critical size, development after exposure defect, and registration accuracy.
Therefore, there is still a need for a novel method for fabricating a mask to achieve fast cycle time and improved yield performance.
One of the possible technologies is “imprint lithography”. The technology has been reported and available for ten years and is mainly utilized to form patterns of sub-50 nm feature sizes on a single layer of material on wafers.